The Phineas and Ferb Effect
"The Phineas and Ferb Effect"'' is an upcoming episode and the one-hour season two premiere event of ''Milo Murphy's Law. It will premiere in 2018 on Disney Channel. Synopsis Milo knows that the town is hijacked by Pistachions. When visiting Professor Time aka Heinz Doofenshmirtz he learns time machines can be created in order to solve the situation by time traveling to the past. Milo who was told the time machine has already been completed but it has no fuel, he realizes that something he has is useful.https://twitter.com/mutsukokoron/status/1016560134691024896 Plot Part One TBA Part Two TBA Part Three TBA Part Four TBA Transcript Songs TBA Gallery Videos Trivia *This is the first crossover for ''Milo Murphy's Law'' and the third for ''Phineas and Ferb''. *This episode will be a follow-up to "Fungus Among Us", ''and will be the next chapter in the main plot of this show. *According to Dan Povenmire, the episode was initially set to air in April 2018, but has delayed to an unknown date.Dan Povenmire on Twitter. *This is the second episode that will be forty-four minutes long. ("Missing Milo") *The crossover was confirmed by Dan Povenmire at San Diego Comic Con. *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh have stated that they were building up to the crossover since the beginning of the show.Comic-Con: Disney XD Sets 'Milo Murphy's Law' and 'Phineas and Ferb' Crossover (Exclusive) *This is the fifth special of ''Milo Murphy's Law. *It was allegedly named "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" on Swampy's Instagram in November 2017. *Trailers and teasers: **The first look at the crossover (a 16-second promo from Disney Channel Japan) was released on April 22, 2018.Disney Channel Japan on Twitter. **Another was released in May 19, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdtR4qY6r4M **A third was released in June 22, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGAnN04TM08 **A fourth was released in July 16, 2018.https://twitter.com/disneychanneljp/status/1019113983335251969 **A Spanish promo was released in June but aired only once on Disney XD Spain. *On August 5, 2018, the crossover will be pre-screened in Tokyo to 120 people.Page in Japanese https://secured.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/campaign/mml_preview.htmlhere, Google Translate into English here. Accessed 2018-Jun-18. *The title of the crossover was confirmed as "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" by Disney Channel Japan on July 9, 2018.https://mobile.twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1016349398446542853 Characters Milo Murphy's Law * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Orton Mahlson * Diogee * Derek * Pistachions * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy Phineas and Ferb * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Perry the Platypus * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet Tjinder * Major Monogram * Carl * Jeremy Johnson Possible Characters https://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/The_Phineas_and_Ferb_Effect/Gallery?file=DhrTuT7WsAA-UrY.jpg * Maskless Orton Mahlson * Martin Murphy Pistachion * Brigette Murphy Pistachion * Evil Orton Mahlson Delays The crossover has been delayed a few times: * Dan Povenmire originally said he thought it would air in April 2018, until Chrissie Fit said on Twitter that she thought it was now June. * Dan Povenmire said it was coming "Sometime in 2018", and the fanbase believed it to be a delay, even though it was not. * According to Al Yankovic, it will air in August on Disney Channel.Al Yankovic on Twitter. * On June 1, 2018, Povenmire said on Twitter that the crossover would come "later this year".https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/1002708182462943232 * On July 13, 2018, Disney Channel revealed that the crossover would not air in America in August.https://mobile.twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1017581476760772608 International airings * Japan: August 10, 2018 * Germany: September 10, 2018 * Spain: Summer 2018 * Portugal / Brazil / France: Unknown * Other countries: Unknown References vi:The Phineas and Ferb Effect Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:P Category:Specials Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:2018